full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla
An Emperor-class Kaiju, and the King of the Monsters. Characteristics Name: Godzilla Age: Possibly millions of years old Hair: None Eyes, red, orange, yellow and black Likes: Putting humans in their place, being left alone Dislikes: Humanity, those who get in his way Relationships: Daihime (mate and "queen"), Godzilla Junior (son), Biollante (genetic sister), SpaceGodzilla (genetic brother), Orga (clone), Zilla Junior (subspecies cousin), Servum (symbiotic partners), Shiro Amada (genetic son) Appearance Godzilla is a somewhat human-shaped dinosaur that stands 40 stories in height, is 300 meters long (500 if one counts the tail), has somewhat short arms with four claws on each hand, serrated back spikes, a head not too dissimilar from that of a puma, and grooved charcoal black skin. Background In WWII, Japanese and American soldiers fighting on Lagos Island came across a dinosaur called a Godzillasaurus. After causing havoc for both sides, the dinosaur was mortally wounded. However, surveillance videos revealed that the dinosaur had not only recovered from its injuries, it had also grown exponentially and could release plumes of a blue, napalm-like substance. In an attempt to kill it, multiple H-Bombs disguised as tests were used on it, but they eventually led to the dinosaur to grow bigger until it became the monster Godzilla. Godzilla eventually appeared on Odo Island (where he was mistaken for the sea dragon "Gojira") before heading to Tokyo on November 3rd, 1954. After destroying the city, Godzilla was seemingly killed by an unknown compound called "the Oxygen Destroyer". Unfortunately, in 1964, Godzilla returned, and he did not return alone. Personality Godzilla seems to be a giant walking natural disaster made of flesh and blood. He has the fury of a volcano and little patience for mankind, either not caring about them or going out of his way to kill them or anything that gets in his way. He also has a kinder side to him as seen with his mate Daihime and their son Godzilla Junior. He disregards Shiro Amada despite sharing DNA with him. Abilities * Atomic Inferno: Godzilla can let loose blasts of Chernokov Radiation-laden plasma either as a concentrated lance or a blast that spreads out like fire. He has a red, electricity-laden version of this called a Spiral Inferno. * Nuclear Pulse: Should his Atomic Inferno be cut off, Godzilla can swallow it and release it at a short distance in the form of a shockwave which either destroys the buildings around him or causes immense damage to other monsters close to him. * Regenerative Abilities: Godzilla's cells allow him to heal his wounds in a short matter of time (depending on how much damage he sustains). These cells also give him adaptive abilities and even have mutagenic properties. * Claws * Tail * Fangs * Adept Swimmer: Godzilla is able to swim up to 150 knots, outrunning even the fastest naval craft. He also possesses the ability to survive underwater for a long period of time and can survive even the most crushing depths. * Radiation Absorption: Godzilla, while he is capable of eating normally, is able absorb and metabolize radiation as a secondary food source. Category:Kaiju Category:Titan's Moon Category:Alternate Universes Category:Monsters Category:Anti-Heroes